


The Day We Lost Our Innocence.

by kyledehsparklycherry



Category: None. - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 20:18:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8636761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyledehsparklycherry/pseuds/kyledehsparklycherry
Summary: Just a random fic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This is just something that came to mind, it's crap but enjoy.<3<3<3

I had walked her home the day after the party. Once we got to her house I went in with her for a glass of water. Let me make it clear that water was not on my mind, she had been teasing me the whole walk and most of the night before. She handed me the glass of water, I took a sip and then pulled her close with one hand, my other still holding the glass of water. I turned to set the glass down, and put my other hand on her hip. I pulled her in for a kiss, this followed by more kissing. And as this progressed, I couldn’t help but realize, she is all that I’ve ever wanted, and now I have her. She’s smart, funny, beautiful, she’s my everything. This is when I slid my hand into her pants, she stiffened up. I started to rub against her, paying close attention to her clit. Then she bit down on my neck, and as I continued to rub, the biting continued to get harder and harder, to the point she gave me a really bad hickey. At this point she was breathing very heavily. I stopped and proceeded to stick my finger in my mouth and suck on it, her facial expression changed, you could see the arousal in her eyes. I then took another drink of my water, this time in a teasing manner. She bit down again, and started to rub against me outside of my pants. I put the water back down and kissed her again. She told me that I probably needed to go and that my parents would start to get worried, but I didn’t want to. So I told her that I needed to finish my water, and started to sip slowly on the glass of water, she continued rubbing me, and biting down on my neck, distracting me from my water. I stuck my hand back into her pants, and I continued rubbing, she told me that she didn’t want to cum in her kitchen, that it wasn’t right. I took her by her hand and pulled her to the living room. She told me that I really needed to go so that my parents wouldn’t be mad. I didn’t want to go, and I know she didn’t really want me to go. I kissed her again, sliding my hand further into her ‘special place’ this time. She stiffened up, even moaned. She doesn’t moan, she’s quite. I smirked at her. This gave me a lot of pride. She just looked at me, smiling, and told me I needed to go because she still had homework to do. I just got down on my knees, kissed her from my spot on the ground, because of the height difference I kissed her ‘special place’, and said “Please mistress”. She laughed and said, “Maybe next time kitten.” Then she pulled me off the ground, I attempted to pull her in for another kiss, because I knew that she wouldn’t say no, but she had already opened the door, and walked outside, forcing me to follow, so I pulled her in by her waist and kissed her one last time, then told her to have a nice day and went home. And that is the story of how we lost our innocence.


End file.
